Gage X Richie
Character Gage Garrick © Zilver_Hawk Richie Anderson © Windwarrior234 Support 'Support Level C ' Gage: *carrying around a very large fat cat which struggles to get away* C'mon Mr. Fluffy!! You're gonna' love my home!! Richie: *walking by, minding his own business* Gage: Hold still! *Mr. Fluffy is now yowling like a banshee* Richie:....What creature is being mangled? Gage: *hugs him tighter* Hey! Mister!! I think Mr. Fluffy's hungry! What do cats eat? Richie: Birds.... Gage: *blinks* ...You're...kidding...right? Richie: Nope; they eat birds and fish. Gage: Hm...maybe that's why Papa doesn't like cats... Hm...you wanna' keep Mr. Fluffy for me? Richie: I have an....aversion to cats as well. I would suggest you release the creature back into the wild. Gage: But what if he gets ate by a wolf? Richie: Then that's what happens; you cannot always concern yourself with the way nature works. Gage: But I don't want him to get ate!! Richie: I don't think there are any wolves around these parts; do not worry. Gage: *hugs the fat cat tighter* But what if my sister makes him into a rug!!! Richie: Then wouldn't he be safer in the wild, where your sister won't get him? Gage: ...Then what if a hunter got him!! *the cat has finally stopped struggling and is now hanging limp like a rag doll* Richie: I am the only hunter in this area, and I assure you I will not harm the cat. Gage: Yay!! Thanks Mister!! *Mr. Fluffy mews pitifully* Mr. Fluffy says thank you too!! Richie: ....You're welcome.....*thinking* I do not envy that cat right now.... Gage: So what's your name, Mister! You already know Mr. Fluffy! I found him digging around in the trash behind that building!! And I'm Gage! Richie:...Richie... Gage: Richie? That's a cool name. I used to have a squirrel named Richie but he tried to eat Mary Ann's head so she chased him away... *snickers* Probably thought her brain was an acorn! Richie: You sound as if you don't get along with your sister too well. Gage: Nope! She's always callin' me a little beast so I call her names that I hear Uncle Greg say!! Richie: That's not something a little boy should say. Gage: I dunno' what they mean, but they always make ladies all purple and stuff! All over their face! But she 'serves it! Richie: Those are very dirty words; they'll make the Goddess mad at you. Gage: Really? 'Cause I've done some bad stuff...She ain't never gotten mad at me before! Richie: She won't tell you that she's mad; rather, bad things will happen to you. Gage: Like karma? That's not gonna' happen! Richie: The Goddess works in strange ways. You can never expect it, but when She strikes, you'll know. Gage: Uhm....*pause* Alright Mister! Well...I'll keep an eye out for that. C'mon Mister Fluffy! *skips off with the cat* Richie: *watches him go* A very active child.... End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Gage: Can't believe Mama put that nasty soap in my mouth... Bleh... Richie: *practicing his bow nearby* .... *his arrow flies through the target, leaving a small yet noticable hole* Gage: *cocks his head* Hm...is that Uncle Greg? ...UNCLE GREG!! DID YOU CATCH SOMETHIN'? Richie; *winces a bit* *mutters to himself* Children these days are far too loud...*aloud* I am not your uncle. Gage: Oh...you looked kinda' like Uncle Greg from behind. *frowns* Richie: Sorry to disappoint you. You're that hawk child from before....what was your name again? Gage: GAGE GARRICK!! And you're Richie! I remember 'cause I had a squirrel named Richie!! Richie: *rubs his ear a bit* Yes, yes, that's right...you were with that cat last I saw you. Gage: Mhm! I set Mr. Fluffy free into the wild! Just like you told me to! Richie: That's good; wild creatures need to roam free, just as the Goddess intended. Gage: Well...he just went back to his garbage can. *grimaces* I wonder if there's anything interesting in there... Richie: It might have something in there that is important to it; maybe kittens? Gage: Kittens? ...I've always wanted a kitten!! Maybe I should go check!! Richie: Wait a moment; how would you feel if you were taken away from your parents by some stranger? Gage: *looks down* .... Richie: *looks at him in both confusion and slight concern* Well? Gage: ...Same way I feel, I guess... Richie: *confused* The same way you do? Gage: My Mama gave me away to random strangers... Richie: *blinks in surprise and frowns in sympathy* I'm sorry.... Gage: It's s'okay... Maybe I should go find another kitty... Richie: if you desire a pet, then perhaps a visit to the animal shelter would be a good idea. Gage: I'm not allowed to handle a pet. *grins* Mama says I'm trouble 'nough as it is. Richie: I see....*frowns a bit* Is she your adoptive mother? Gage: Mhm! Papa too...*grimaces* And Mary Ann...I could do without her though. She's annoying! She NEVER stops talkin! Richie: Is this the same sister you told me about earlier? The one you call mean names? Gage: *nods* Geh! I almost forgot 'bout that! Mama made me wash my mouth out with soap!! Richie: *grins a bit* Remember when I said that the Goddess would make bad things happen to you? Gage: B-B-But...The goddess didn't do that!! Richie; No, but the Goddess knows all, sees all and commands all. She most likely had your mother punish you to teach you a lesson. Gage: *cocks his head* ....Mama can talk to the goddess?? Like...Santa Claus? And the Tooth Fairy? Richie: Not like you and I speak with each other; the Goddess made all people, correct? Gage: *shrugs* I guess so. Richie: Since the Goddess made everyone, She also knows how they work, think, act, feel, and everything like that. So, She knew your mother would punish you. Gage: That's not fair! If she knew it was gonna' happen why didn't she stop it! Richie: So that way you wouldn't be so mean to your sister, and become a better person because of it. Gage: So she tricked me?! Richie: No, she....*sighs* It's difficult to explain to a child, but She does what She does in order to make you a better person. Gage: I thought I was a good person though? Richie: You are, but the Goddess wants you to be the best you can be. Gage: *frowns* ...This is confusing... Richie: I'm certain you'll understand a bit better when you grow older and experience life more. Gage: You must've seen a lot of it then!! The 'sperience and stuff! Richie: I suppose so, but there are always new experiences to be had. That's the beauty of life; it never really stops. Gage: Eh...guess so. You talk a lot like Mama does. Kinda' funny but the words are pretty all the same. Richie: *lets out a small chuckle* I guess age does that to you.... Gage: So...that means when I'm old like you...I can talk pretty too? Richie; *nods silently* *thinks to himself* I'm not THAT old.... Gage: COOL!! *hugs his legs* Thanks Richie!! Richie: Uh...you're welcome....*is feeling awkward* Gage: Well...I gotta' go! It's gettin' dark and I have a LONG way to go to get back to the caravan! Richie: Would you like an escort? Gage: Escort? ...I dunno', but you can come along if you want!! I don't see very well in the dark... Richie: Then I'll look for you, and you just stay close so you don't get lost. Gage: Alright!! *tugs at his shirt* It's this way!! This way!! Richie: *laughs a bit* Okay, okay, I'm coming! '''End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Gage: *squinting* I...thought it was somewhere around here... Maybe Papa moved without me... Richie; *searches the area* What about there? *points to a small light in the distance* Gage: Hm? Papa!! *runs off at it* Richie: *follows after him, bow at the ready just in case* Gage: *hears a scream* Mary Ann? HEY! Put her down! I'm the only one allowed to do that!! Richie: Gage, stay back *draws his bow and kills the man holding Mary Ann* Gage: Where's Papa and Mama?! *transforms* Richie: They're most likely inside....we must be careful. Gage, you should stay with your sister. Gage: *frowns* I wanna' help! These guys always pick on us!! Richie: This is a common thing? ....Very well. But your sister stays close to us. Gage: *looks over at Mary Ann who looks at Richie and giggles* *rolls his eyes* Oh brother... Fine. She can come! Richie: The both of you stay close; they will not hesitate to kill you if they have the chance. Gage: Yeah Mary Ann! Stay-... *blinks in realization* W-Wait...does that mean they'd kill Papa? Richie: Possibly; we must be quick. Gage: Right! *flaps his wings for emphasis* Richie: Come *he advances toward the unsuspecting soldiers* Gage: *lands on Mary Ann's shoulder who in return tries to shoo him away. He tugs at her hair* Stop starin' at Richie! Mary Ann: Make me Bug! Richie: *the soldiers hear the commotion* *groans* Kids! They can hear you! *prepares to fight* Mary Ann: Eep! Gage: *rolls his eyes* Girls...*squawks and flies at a man* Richie: *snipes several targets from a distance* Gage, be careful; I don't want you getting hurt. Gage: I won't!! *perches on a man's head and pecks at it* Richie: *launches an arrow through one man's throat* We can't wait here too long... Gage; Yeah! ...The could've hurt Papa!! *flies from one man to the next, somehow avoiding injury* Richie: *advances towards the caravan* We must be merciless. *kills another man* Gage: Merciless? *pecks at another man* Richie: Don't hold back *shoots another soldier down* Gage: B-but I don't wanna- *finally gets swatted out of the way by one man* Richie: Gage! *snipes the man that hit him* Are you alright? Gage: *pouts* He hit me!! Richie: That's the point of fighting; hitting your enemy until they don't move anymore. Gage: *sniffles* I don't like it! I want Papa! Richie: Gage...you must be strong. You have to help your Mama and Papa, right? Gage: *nods* A-Alright... Richie: You don't have to kill anyone; you can leave that to me. Gage: *grins* I can be distracting!!! Richie: Good. I'll rescue your parents. Gage: *transforms again* I've got your back!! Richie: *nods* Good. *shoots another arrow* Gage: *darts from man to man* Over here! *dodges an axe* Richie: *rushes into the caravan and attacks the soldiers inside* Gage: *circles around once more and lands on Mary Ann's head* Richie?? Richie: *gets tossed out the window by a mage's fire* AAH! Gage: Richie!!! *frowns* Stop pickin' on him!! *flies after the mage* Richie: Ugh...Gage...be careful.... Gage: *lands on the mage's back and thrashes at his face wildly sending him reeling back in pain* Richie: *gets up, but still in pain* *draws his bow* Gage: *the mage, now scratched up and bleeding a bit finally grabs him and tosses him off* *hits a wall* Oof... Richie: *shoots the man and kills him* Gage...are you alright? Gage: *nods and rubs his head* Mhm...are you okay...? Richie: Yes...I'll be fine. We need to help your parents. Gage: I-*hears an explosion* Papa? Richie: Maybe; let's hurry. Gage: *stretches his wings and flies out the window* I'm comin'!! Richie: There; is that them? Gage: *squints and sees a lanky man trying his best to hold off a group of people with his pistol* Papa!!! And there's Mama too!! Richie: Then let's go help them. *prepares his bow* *one bloody battle later* Gage: Papa!! *hugs the man's legs* Thank you so much Richie!! Thank you! Richie: It's no trouble... Gage: You were all....BAM! I'm so bad! Look at my bow!! And they were all...RETREAT!! Richie: So long as you're all okay... Gage: Look!! *holds up hand with a scratch on the palm* I have a battle wound! Uncle Greg's gonna' be impressed!! Richie: That's....you must've gotten that when that mage hit you... Gage: *shrugs* I dunno'...Makes me look tough like Papa though! Richie: Just make sure that you take care of yourself. Gage: *puts his hands on his hips* You too Mister! You nearly got yourself killed! Richie: *pauses and chuckle* I suppose you're right. Take care of yourself, though. Gage: I will!! Does that mean you're leaving...? Richie: Sadly, yes. Gage: *rocks back and forth on his feet* I don't think you're allowed to leave... Richie: Why do you say that? Gage: *grins* 'Cause Mary Ann wants to marry you!! *she whacks him in the back of the head* Ow!! Hey! It's true! *gets whacked again* Richie: *lets out a small chuckle* I'm sorry to disappoint, but I'm not quite ready for a committed relationship. Gage: Ha! Told ya! Haha...too bad. You'd make a cool big brother! Richie: And you'd make a good little brother *ruffles his hair a bit* Gage: *beams proudly* Maybe you'll come 'n visit sometime?! Richie: *nods* If I'm in area, I'll stop by. Gage: Cool!! *hugs his legs* Richie: *lets out a small laugh* Okay, Gage, you can let go now. Gage: Oh...alright...Bye Richie!! Richie: Bye, Gage. Take care of yourselves. *leaves* Gage: *looks at Mary Ann* Told ya' he wouldn't marry you. *gets smacked in the back of the head* Hey!! 'End of Support A ' '''Gage, Hyper Youth and Richie, Noble Hunter As promised, Richie visited Gage and his family on many occasions. The young hunter imparted many important lessons of life and maturity to the hawk child, eventually watching him grow into a mature, respectable (if somewhat mischevious) young man. Richie forever remained overprotective of the young hawk he deemed his younger brother.